legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Alenko Massani
Alenko Massani was an Orupian male, and Lieutenant of the Dragon Claw. Staunchly loyal to close friend Kagin Vakarian, Alenko followed his commander to Scion at the end of the Orupian Civil War of 7 ABY. In 9 ABY whilst he was with Kagin, the man's daughter, Rayna Vakarian, brought the news that his nephew, Dante Vakarian, had captured Rhyley Stargazer in Scion City. Alenko followed his commander and quickly went to the safe-house where Dante held the Corellian Jedi and upon finding him saw the man having been severely beaten at the hands of Dante and Leto Fakonen. Kagin then began to question the Crown Prince as Alenko observed quietly, trying to learn why he was here however, Stargazer managed to suddenly free himself, and then using the vibro-blade of Rayna, quickly disarmed and subdued Dante, Leto, Kahlee and then Rayna herself, holding the blade against the throat of Kagin's daughter as the Crown Prince stood off against the former Dragon Claw commander. It was then that Rhyley did something unexpected, appealing to Kagin's sense of honour, the Corellian threw away the weapon and allowed Rayna to go free. Crawling back to her father's side Kagin continued to talk with the man as Alenko watched on. Stargazer then appealed to Vakarian as an Orupian, telling him that his duty was first to Orupia, offering him a chance to return with him as an ally. Kagin saw a chance of redemption and a way to return to his beloved home, suddenly accepting the Crown Prince's offer. Kagin then left it to each of those with him to decide whether to join him as part of the Crown Prince's Guard and find a new place in the new Orupia or whether they wished to live in the past, whilst being banished from their beloved home-world. Alenko immediately joined his commander, a little suspicious of Stargazer's motives, before the others one by one agreed. Onboard the Rogue Star Alenko, and the other former members of the Dragon Claw began to work with Stargazer in forming the Dragon Guard, highlighting the need for armour and weaponry, Stargazer insisted that he would get what was needed on Orupia. Landing first at New Baya and Baline City the Corellian did as he had promised, gathering new weapons along with the prototype Dragon Armour that was produced by HMWA. Surprised by just how skilled the Crown Prince was, Alenko was still a little suspicious of the motives behind their seeming redemption as the group eventually returned to Pareen. Following Rhyley's withdrawal from the palace after learning the truth about the Syga's influence on Princess Kileo Dimoh, Alenko was assigned to protect Tekk Larr whilst the Corellian gathered various allies to Rhyley's cause. Returning once more to Orupia, Alenko was present in the assault on Pareen Palace under the command of Stargazer. Following the victory, and news of the death of Kagin Vakarian, Alenko immediately retired from the Dragon Guard. He now lives in a vine-yard north of New Baya. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs